


I've Got You, My Darling

by sebi



Series: Short Witcher Fics [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Vesemir (The Witcher), Winter At Kaer Morhen, caregiver jaskier, daddy jaskier, little vesemir, small vesemir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebi/pseuds/sebi
Summary: It all starts with a book. Jaskier finds Vesemir in the library, and he explores the shelves. He finds a book that he shouldn't find, and it all goes downhill from there. Or maybe uphill. Vesemir has yet to decide.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Series: Short Witcher Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880065
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	I've Got You, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing an age regression fic, so please be kind. Also, this is not beta'd.

Vesemir was supposed to be a strong father figure for his pups. He was meant to be there whenever they need him, always. It was exhausting, but he pushed his own needs aside for them because he loved them. He would gladly do anything for them.

And then Jaskier came along. The bard followed Geralt up the mountain to the keep for the winter one year. This was different. Very different. Jaskier was bubbly and so, so very happy all the damn time. How could a person be  _ that _ happy? Vesemir didn’t know. Personally, he was tired. No-- he was fucking exhausted. He needed a break.

He never meant to let Jaskier see this side of him. He never meant for Jaskier to see him in his most vulnerable state, the state of mind he hadn’t visited since he was about two hundred years old and had made friends with a witcher from the School of the Bear. His bear had been so kind, so gentle with him, and Vesemir could easily slip into his headspace. His bear was built much like how Eskel is built, but a bit taller, and a bit more hairy. Vesemir loved him. He didn’t think witchers were capable of love, but he knew now that what he had felt for the bear was love. His bear was killed a century ago by a group of bounty hunters.

It must have been sometime just past midnight. The noise downstairs had settled down, which meant that his pups had probably gone to bed. Vesemir placed a bookmark in between the ancient pages of the bestiary he was reading. He yawned, stretched, and started to stand. Then came a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Vesemir called out.

“Jaskier,” came the reply in the bard’s cheery voice.

“Come in.”

The heavy wooden door to the library creaked open to reveal Jaskier, looking pleasantly flushed. Not drunk, but if he had another half a glass of wine, he would be drunk. For now, he was just a little tipsy.

“You missed the party, old man,” Jaskier teased, sitting down in a chair opposite Vesemir.

Vesemir rolled his eyes. “I am not one to party, bard. I prefer a quiet evening rather than watching Eskel kick Geralt’s ass at Gwent. I do hope my boys aren’t playing each other for coin. Because Geralt won’t have any left by the time the winter is over.”

Jaskier let out a loud laugh, musical and bright. “They were playing strip Gwent. So for each other’s clothes. Eskel won. He only had to take off his shoes and socks. Geralt was stark naked, and Lambert down to his smalls.”

Vesemir chuckled, and he carefully stood, putting the book back on the shelf.

“May I take a look at your library?” Jaskier asked, standing.

“I don’t see why not. Just don’t rip any pages from books. And if you see any that need to be rebound, let me know, and I will bind them.”

Jaskier nodded absently, running his index finger along the spines of the leather-bound books. Vesemir watched him with interest, then returned to his seat in front of the fireplace. He folded his legs beneath him, closed his tired eyes, and leaned his head against the wings of the back of the large armchair.

Suddenly, Jaskier’s hand stopped. He pulled out a book and looked at the cover.

“Have you read this one?”

Vesemir opened his eyes and glanced at the book Jaskier held in his hands. His stomach dropped. “I… uh… put that one back. Please. You weren’t supposed to find that.”

Jaskier raised a brow, but he put the book back. He returned to his chair across from Vesemir, now eyeing the uncomfortable older wolf.

“I take it you have read it then,” Jaskier commented.

Vesemir nodded.

“And what did you think of it?”

Vesemir averted his gaze, trying to figure out how to answer this question.

Jaskier hummed and started again. “Let me ask this way: which position do you prefer? Little or caregiver?”

Vesemir’s cheeks turned a faint pink color, and he ducked his head, white hair falling in his face. He held up one finger to indicate that he likes the first one.

“Little?” Jaskier’s voice held no judgement, but rather, it actually sounded curious. Interested.

Vesemir nodded.

“Do you have a caregiver?”

Vesemir shakes his head, expression turning sour. Jaskier’s expression became one of sadness and pity.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jaskier cooed. “How long?”

Vesemir held up two fingers.

“Two years?”

Vesemir shook his head. “Two hundred,” he managed to get out.

Jaskier’s expression turned from shock to sadness in a flash. “Oh Melitele save my heart. Dear pup, you’ve gone two hundred years without being little?”

Vesemir nodded, and he looked down in shame. He knew he was a bad little. Nobody would want an old wolf as their little. He had accepted by now that this was the case.

Jaskier stood and came over to Vesemir. He gently lifted the wolf’s chin with his finger so he could look into his golden eyes. “Pup, I will take care of you, okay? You don’t have to worry about anything.”

Vesemir’s eyes welled up with tears, and he leaned into the hand that now cupped his cheek and the thumb that brushed over his scars.

“Come, sweetheart. Let’s go to your room, and I’ll get you all settled, okay?”

“Daddy,” Vesemir whimpered, eyes squeezing shut. Nobody had touched him like this in centuries. After his bear died, he didn’t take another lover. He didn’t go to brothels. He couldn’t find it in himself to accept another one’s touch.

Jaskier pressed a gentle kiss to Vesemir’s forehead. “Shh… it’s okay. Daddy’s right here. Daddy loves you, dear pup.”

Jaskier leaned down, and he somehow picked up Vesemir, and he carried him out the door and down the hall to Vesemir’s room.

The room was spacious with a large bed in the middle of the back wall. The bed was adorned with pillows and furs. In the corner sat a teddy bear, worn and older than any of the younger wolves. Jaskier spotted this immediately. He carried Vesemir over to the bed, laid him down on the furs, and then grabbed the teddy bear. He shook the dust off before handing it to Vesemir.

Vesemir clutched the teddy bear to his chest. Jaskier cooed at him, then started to take off Vesemir’s shoes and socks. He placed the heavy boots down on the ground at the end of the bed, and then moved onto his trousers. Vesemir squirmed.

“Come on, pup. Daddy’s gotta get you undressed so we can go to bed, okay? It’s too late for little boys.”

Vesemir blushed and hid his face behind the teddy bear. Because he hadn’t regressed in so long, he slipped hard into littlespace tonight. Tonight, he was around four years old. He could speak if he wanted to, but he seemed to be nearly non-verbal tonight from what Jaskier could tell.

After a little more coaxing with soft words, Vesemir let Jaskier take off his trousers, vest, shirt, undershirt, and smalls. Vesemir lay naked on the bed now, looking up at Jaskier with sleepy, soft golden eyes. The wolf blinked slowly at Jaskier. His wolf’s thumb somehow made it to his mouth, and he was now sucking on it.

Jaskier tucked Vesemir into bed, and then undressed and slipped in beside him. He pulled his wolf pup close to him. “Daddy’s got you, my darling. Close those big eyes of yours. The world can wait until morning for you. It’s time to sleep.”

Vesemir couldn’t find it in him to disobey. Not when Jaskier spoke so sweetly. He closed his eyes, and let himself drift off to sleep in Jaskier’s arms.


End file.
